


I Said I Was Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Really mostly just smut, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iceland snaps at Norway during a world meeting, and must now apologize for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm injured and I feel like posting shit.

   He hadn't really meant to do it. He didn't mean to embarrass Norway in the middle of the world meaning. It was just that his brother was being so annoying, so Iceland lost his temper and told him off in front of everyone before screaming and running off.

  Iceland ended up home alone for two hours before Norway came back. During that time, after about an hour of pouting, he'd started to feel guilty about being such a jerk. He'd decided to clean up around the house, and even made dinner as a subtle way of apologizing. All of this was lost on Norway, who decided to completely ignore Iceland as soon as he got home. 

  "Nor, come on. Lighten up." Iceland whined. There was no response. "I'm sorry okay? I got mad and wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to call you a bad brother." 

  Norway walked right by him as if he didn't exist. He didn't even say "thanks" after eating dinner. He just sat down on the couch and started reading. Sheesh, if anyone should apologize for being a jerk, it was him. 

  Iceland walked over and stood behind him, leaning forwards to rest his chin on his brother's head, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

  "You can't ignore me forever, you know." he mumbled. As expected, he got no response.

  Determined not to just let this go, the young nation leaned down further and began gently kissing his brother's neck. He felt Norway stiffen slightly, but the older man didn't make a sound. Sighing to himself, Iceland began rubbing the other nation's chest, while starting to subtly lick and suck at his neck. Norway's quickened breathing was the only indication that anything the poor teen was doing had any effect. 

  If there was one thing Iceland could not stand, it was being ignored, and he began losing his patience. After a few more minutes of crushing silence, he took a deep breath and decided to try something he would ordinarily never do. He left one last kiss on his brother's throat before standing up straight and eyeing his target. Following a brief moment of nervous hesitation, Iceland dared to lick Norway's curl. 

  Norway instantly shuddered and began to blush, but stubbornly refused to make a sound. Iceland was a bit disappointed, but refused to be swayed from his task. Throwing his caution to the wind, the teen took the entirety of the curl in his mouth and sucked on it carefully. He felt incredibly triumphant when Norway let out a loud moan. The bastard still wouldn't look at him though. Iceland continued sucking and licking at the odd curl, dragging more satisfying moans from the older nation, until he noticed Norway tightly crossing his legs. He nearly smiled, for now he knew exactly how to get the attention he wanted. 

  Iceland walked over to stand in front of the man, who still managed to keep his eyes glued to his book. Smirking, the teen got down on his knees and began rubbing at the bulge in Norway's pants. The man gasped and clutched more tightly on his book. Iceland was both irritated and amazed when Norway managed to ignore him while he unbuttoned and unzipped his brother's pants. 

  "I really am sorry, Nor." the teen said softly, carefully tugging Norway's pants and boxers down. "Won't you please forgive me~?" he asked sweetly, rubbing his cheek against his brother's hardened member.

  This finally got Norway to stare down at his brother. Iceland looked back up at him, holding eye contact as he took the tip into his mouth. Gosh, the boy could be such a pretty little whore sometimes. 

  "D-Dammit Ice..." Norway stuttered.

  Iceland was glad he finally got the man talking. He slowly began sinking his head down further, trying hard to take as much of his brother's dick in as he could. Shit, he never could get used to how massive the thing was. He'd only taken in about half of it when he started to struggle. 

  Nevertheless, the teen began sucking, slowly bobbing his head up and down. Every time he went back down he forced himself to go further, until he was effectively deepthroating the man. Iceland groaned. He could never fit in that last bit, except for the times when...

 Norway could tell what his brother was thinking, and smirked. He pushed the boy backwards and stood up. He grabbed Iceland's chin and tilted his head up, before grabbing his hair to hold him in place. Giving a slight tug as a warning, Norway thrusted all the way into his brother's mouth. 

  Iceland jolted and shuddered as Norway's cock hit the back of his throat. He gagged slightly and went teary-eyed, but made no attempt to pull away. Instead he started sucking again, causing his brother to moan loudly. 

  As soon as he knew Iceland was alright, Norway began slowly rocking his hips. Gradually he picked up the pace until he was roughly fucking the younger nation's mouth. Iceland continually moaned and gagged, and the vibrations drove the older man crazy. 

  Without warning, Norway gave a particularly harsh thrust, forcing his brother's head all the way down as he came down his throat. The young nation struggled to swallow everything, but continued to suck until his brother was completely finished. 

  As soon as Norway let go of him and sat back down, Iceland fell backwards on his ass, panting heavily. 

  "What, were you trying to choke me?" the teen asked irritably, his voice scratchy.

  Norway chuckled softly, pulling his brother into his lap. "Just got carried away, I guess." He said, kissing the boy softly. 

  "Right. Great reasoning." Iceland rolled his eyes. "So do you forgive me now or what?" 

  "Not just yet." Norway smirked.

  "Dammit Nor, I said I was sorry, what else do you want?" Iceland complained.

  "Shut up and follow me." the older nation demanded, walking upstairs. Iceland tried—and failed—not to stare at his ass, blushing as soon as he caught what he was doing. 

  The teen groaned but did as he was told. He wasn't even sure why he was trying so hard to make up for something so childish. He supposed this was his own way of proving to his brother that he did love him, though he refused to say so out loud. 

  As soon as he stepped foot in his brother's room, Iceland felt himself being lifted off the floor and thrown onto the bed. His startled yelp was cut short when Norway's lips crashed into his. It was beyond him how quickly the man was able to get on top of him and pin him down. 

 "N-Nor..." he whimpered.

 Norway smiled fondly at the boy beneath him, before impatiently stripping him bare (a difficult task considering he always wore an unreasonable amount of layers). Iceland didn't even have time to complain before his brother was on him again, pinning his wrists above his head and attacking his neck with kisses and licks. The boy gasped and moaned loudly once Norway bit down harshly at the base of his neck and started sucking there. 

  "A-Ah! Nor...you're amazing." Iceland breathed out. 

  "I know." Norway said, leaning back up and kissing him again. This time he opted to shove his tongue into the younger's mouth, making sure to lick over every inch of it. 

  Iceland moaned into the kiss. He wanted badly to pull him closer, but his hands were still pinned. He didn't really bother fighting back though. The teen was content to simply lie there and allow his brother to do whatever he wanted to him. 

  By the time Norway pulled back, Iceland's lips were swollen and he could feel saliva running down his chin. It should have been gross, but the sight only turned the older nation on more. 

  Norway kissed his way back down his brother's neck, leaving a few bite marks along his collar bone before settling at his chest. Smirking slightly, he dragged his tongue over one of the trembling boy's nipples. As expected, Iceland let out a loud moan and tilted his head to stare down at his brother. 

  Norway nearly smiled at the desperate look in Iceland's round, violet eyes. He was so adorably vulnerable. Norway began sucking at the bud, bringing a hand down to tease the other. Simultaneously, he pinched one and bit down on the other, causing Iceland to scream and arch his back. 

  The younger nation's moans and cries were making Norway's member throb, and he started getting impatient. Finally, he released the boy's wrists, and occupied himself with getting the tube of lube from his bedside drawer. 

  Right as Iceland was sitting up, Norway flipped him over and forced him onto his hands and knees. Iceland heard the cap on the tube popping open, and soon after felt one of his brother's slicked fingers intruding inside him. 

  "O-Oh gosh..." he stuttered. 

  Iceland let out another loud moan as a second finger wiggled its way in, and he felt himself being stretched. He couldn't resist rocking his hips slightly as Norway began pushing his fingers in and out of him. It felt absolutely amazing, and as soon as he felt his prostate being hit, Iceland lost it. 

  "Oh fuck! Norway please...fuck me already." he begged. "I-I want you inside me so badly, please!"

  "That's funny." Norway hummed. "I can't quite remember asking you what you wanted." 

  Right as he said that, Norway shoved a third finger into his brother, causing the young nation to scream. Norway smirked as he roughly worked all three fingers in and out of the boy. Watching Iceland try so hard to get them in deeper was just the cutest thing. 

 "C-Come on Nor. Aren't you tired of—AH!!—doing a-all the work today?" Iceland tried a different approach. "I-I could ride you! All you'd have to do is lie back a-and I could do the rest." 

  "My my, little brother. I forgot hot cute you are when you're desperate. Do you really want me that bad?" Norway teased, removing his fingers from his brother. 

  "Dammit...yes" Iceland whimpered.

  "Well how can I say no to your sweet little face? Though if you don't mind,  I would like to continue being the one in charge here. I rather enjoy seeing you beneath me." Norway chuckled, throwing his shirt off and lining himself up at the younger's entrance. 

  "Go for it." Iceland breathed. 

  And with that, Norway rammed all the way into him, giving almost no time to adjust before thrusting in and out. Iceland cried out, moaning loudly and burying his face in a pillow. He clutched tightly onto the sheets as Norway began slamming into him harder, trying to hold back his moans. 

  "F-Faster! Big brother please!" He screamed. 

  Norway groaned and complied with his brother's request. He never did understand why it turned him on so much when the younger called him that, but it did. Soon he was pounding him into the mattress, and Iceland could do little more than buck desperately and moan his name repeatedly. 

  Just when Iceland thought he couldn't take anymore, Norway started hitting his special spot dead on, over and over. The pleasure was overwhelming, and eventually he cried out, 

  "B-Big brother! I think I'm going to—AH!!" 

  Iceland gripped the sheets so hard they nearly tore as he reached his climax. As soon as Norway felt his brother tighten around him, he grunted and came deep inside him. 

  The two of them stayed in that position, panting and recovering from their climaxes. Eventually, Norway pulled out and laid down next to his brother. Iceland sighed and cuddled up to him.

  "Do you forgive me now?" he asked. 

 "Honestly Ice, I was never really that upset with you." Norway admitted. 

 "Wait...what?"

  "At first I was a big angry, so I thought I'd ignore you just to piss you off a bit...but then you actually started trying to apologize and, well, I was curious to see how far you'd go for me." Norway explained. 

  "You idiot." Iceland groaned. "You should already know I'd do anything for you." 

  "That's good. I love you, little brother." Norway smiled, kissing Iceland's forehead. 

  "I-I..." Iceland stuttered. 

  "You don't have to say it, Ice. I already know." Norway said, closing his eyes. 

  Iceland felt guilty. He didn't know why saying such simple words was so hard for him. He shouldn't have to be embarrassed to tell them to his own brother. As soon as Iceland thought Norway was asleep, he quietly whispered, "I love you too, big brother."

  Norway, who was most definitely not asleep, chuckled softly and pulled Iceland into a tight embrace. "You are seriously ridiculous."

  Iceland immediately blushed a bright scarlet color and tried to break away from his brother's grasp. After only a few moments, however, he sighed and just enjoyed the hug. 

  "I really do love you, Nor." he said, smiling sheepishly at the older nation before drifting off to sleep. Norway sighed softly and fell asleep too. He was not going to enjoy having to clean up in the morning...


End file.
